The present invention relates to a plasma display device and more particularly to an auxiliary discharge type direct current type plasma display device.
Generally, in a DC PDP (DC type Plasma Display Panel), an auxiliary discharge method is applied to induce a fast and stable discharge. In an auxiliary discharge type plasma display device, an auxiliary discharge is brought about before the main discharge occurs so that the main discharge easily takes place with the help of the charged particles formed by the auxiliary discharge.
FIG. 1 pictorially shows a conventional DC PDP of auxiliary discharge type.
A plurality of grooves 11 and 21 are opposed to each other in parallel on the inner surfaces of front plate 10 and rear plate 20 having a specified interval. A thread-like anode 12 is inserted into the multiple grooves 11 of the front plate 10, and an auxiliary anode 22 is inserted into the multiple grooves 21 of the rear plate 20 which is opposite to the front plate. A plurality of stripe-like cathodes 24 are arrayed perpendicularly to multiple grooves 21 on the inner surface of the rear plate 20. A plurality of pierced holes 25 are formed at proper intervals in each cathode opposite to the lower portion of grooves 21. The conventional PDP causes an auxiliary discharge between a cathode 24 and an auxiliary anode 22 arrayed in the form of an X-Y matrix on the rear plate 20, and supplies the charged particles generated from the auxiliary discharge to the main discharge region between the cathode 24 and the anode 12 through the pierced holes 25 of cathode 24. Since the charged particles supplied to the main discharge region are in the state of being supplied between the anode 12 and cathode 24, it helps the main discharge between the anode 12 and the cathode 24 to take place easily at a high speed.
Since the above conventional PDP is structured in such a way that the auxiliary discharge light cannot be transmitted to the front plate, contrary to other PDP's of different types of auxiliary discharge, it has a characteristic of having a high degree of contrast. However, it has a complexity of structure because the grooves having a specified depth must be formed where an anode and an auxiliary anode are inserted in the front plate and the rear plate. As a result, this complexity of structure reduces product productivity, and is a primary factor in obstructing mass-production, thereby making the product's practicability difficult to attain.